User talk:LuigiLuigi573
Let's Chat, Broski :3 Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LuigiLuigi573 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiddo-the-dragon (Talk) 23:38, February 15, 2013 Helio LuigiLuigi573,I am amazed to see you earned so many badges and edited so much in 1 day!You truly are someone like me--Umario (talk) 07:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Umario, I just ended up adding my regular page, my dopple's page, my Fourth Dimension counterpart, my Star World counterpart, my brainwashed form, and I edited my User page. Then I saw the Cosmic Crystal badge, and I was like, "hmmmm... I'll see what I can do." Luckily there was a grammar error on the first Cosmic Crystals page. -LL573 (talk) 21:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ugh... I feel hyper... edited so much in one day... not going to stop though... -LL573 (talk) 21:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! My name is AndrewJr2011! I am 12 too! But that does not stop me from using Project 64 for family entertainment and to help MarioMario54321's popularity go up! I'm helping as best as I can too. This wiki actually gave me an idea for a series involving the Ztar X, since no one had made a page on it. I decided I would give the Ztar X a backstory, I'll just ask MM on it...-LL573 (talk) 23:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you think the Ztar X and the Star X are... like dopples?00:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC)AndrewJr2011 (talk) Oh god no. Otherwise I'd be destroyed about 5 seconds after I enter my Ultra Chaoz LuigiLuigi573 X Form. I'm going to include a Rule of Time in my series (is MM says yes) that states that all super-powerful or immortal beings must have a counterpart that is equally strong or stronger (Ztar X is a little bit stronger than Star X) that cannot be a dopple. Star X's power level is OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!, so it must have the Ztar X to balance it. It's similar to Starragus and Ztarragus (except Ztar X is more powerful than Star X and they cannot combine unless they are merging with a third being - the chosen one), but MUCH more powerful. -LL573 (talk) 21:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Nice joke... AndrewJr2011 (talk) And BTW, did you drink any Coffee and how much did you drink?! I don't drink coffee... I just looked for stuff I could edit... -LL573 (talk) 01:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I Am 12 too!BTW,did you write something on my talk page?please sign on someones talk page,so that they can recognise who wrote the message!--Umario (talk) 10:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I meant to but I forgot the 4 wavy lines -LL573 (talk) 12:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) LuigiLuigi573,thanks for raising my hopes!BTW,I notice you are fast at editing.When I was new on this wiki,I had earned only 5 badges,while you earned 9!--Umario (talk) 12:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You know me right? I'm yayazura7762, that you put me on your Youtuber list! - Irham7762 (talk) 10:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh hai yayazura! Didn't expect to see you here. Um... I really just wanted to say hi, so..... yeah... -LL573 (talk) 22:05, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey you're within the top 10 in so few days!and I didn't even realise!--Umario (talk) 12:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I know you got a youtube, but how do I change the username? Yes, I am a noob. BTW,The wiki contributor who did the last edit was me,and I forgot to log in!Please don't undo my edit.Its still ok if you do,because I can edit it again--Umario (talk) 11:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Umario, I don't use a shared computer, so it's OK for me to press the stay logged in button. Look up how to change a username on YouTube, sorry, but I can't remember the specifics... -LL573 (talk) 12:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I just got the last Bronze Badge I can get! It's all Gold and Silver (preferably Gold) from here on out. My next objective is hitting the top five :o -LL573 (talk) 13:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You gotta lot of silvers, I got 1 gold one, the Lucky Edit. It's really rare, and I'm proud of it. If possible, I want the badge for the 11,000th edit. I think those badges come in intervals of 1,000... -LL573 (talk) 18:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes they do. AndrewJr2011 (talk) Sweet! Then I'm going for number 11,000! -LL573 (talk) 18:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I just did all of the 5D counterparts (minus Quinario, I only edited him)! Jeez that was hard -LL573 (talk) 21:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You need to do tons of edits to get the Lucky Edit. Good luck.AndrewJr2011 (talk) 00:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I got quite a few gold ones,but the lucky edit is REAAALY lucky.I got the 9000th edit one,and AndrewJr. Got the 10000th edit one,which comes in DOZENS of months.I'm sure you'll get the 11000th one,cuz you are the fastest editor of us.I couldn't see the edit I did just 18 hours ago on the recent wiki activity page,because of all the edits you made!Also, just for your own safety, don't watch the computer too long or you may get your glasses,like me--Umario (talk) 09:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I already have glasses, but I use contact lenses for school and glasses on the weekends :3 -LL573 (talk) 11:36, February 22, 2013 (UTC) My eyes get bloodshot editing this wiki, I really hope I won't get glasses becuase I know I will get really nerdy ones and I am not a nerd... AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You're eyes got bloodshot...editing a wiki. Seriously? More likely you'll just need eyedrops, not glasses. -LL573 (talk) 16:48, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Well I got a lucky edit, but I got it on the MarioSuperSoda wiki, which put me in #1 for badge points (ahead of even MSS, who created the wiki 0_o) -LL573 (talk) 21:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) No Problem I'm always happy to help stop trolls. He also made changes to the Starman4 page saying "FUCK 4DR!" right after I finished editing my page. He saw I made an edit to a page and edited my page saying "FUCK DRAGONBALLZKAI5!" too. I undid both of those as well. I think he also edited the DMR page. DragonBallZKai5 (talk) 22:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) AndrewJr2011's eyes My bloodshots go naturally but I can't see from a distance now. Man I need a drink. Word of advice: get contact lenses if you end up getting glasses. They're so much better. Or you can get this "treatment (I don't want to say surgery :/) where they put this laser beam into your eye that tightens the eye fibers so your eyesight is perfectly fine with no glasses or anything. But it only works for like, 6 years I think. -LL573 (talk) 02:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) SURGERY?LASER?!ah,no thanks glasses are better--Umario (talk) 06:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. But when my eyes get bloodshot, and go away naturally. I'm coming up with a new introduction for the rest of Universal Crystals. Oops! Forgot signature! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 14:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) If your eyes go bloodshot you should put water in your eyes every 15 mins. That helps in resting your eyes. I got glasses EXACTLY because I didn't do this when I used to be on the comp earlier. I used to be on some site, and my eyes went bloodshot as well. This happened before I joined this wiki.--Umario (talk) 03:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh... dude.... Last message was from your IP address when you weren't logged in?--Umario (talk) 15:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) More Chatting Ok, yeah, good idea LL. BTW, why is everything I type getting posted in THIS section?--Umario (talk) 08:19, February 28, 2013 (UTC) They aren't anymore -LL573 (talk) 11:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) So,LL,did you finally get the 11000th edit?--Umario (talk) 08:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey LL573! Did you know that? I got Lucky Edit (11,000 edits) and my ranking was 13th on this wiki!! :DDDDD - Irham7762 (talk) 09:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Umm.. Irham7762, I don't really know what to say... I mean I want to say congrats and DARNHOWDIDIMISSTHE11,000THEDIT at the same time.. so I'll just say congratulations! -LL573 (talk) 11:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) LL, let's see who gets the 13000th edit first. I'm challenging you, not fighting you. Friends always challenge each other, right? Ok, make this a game--Umario (talk) 02:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Welllllllllllllllll.............it's called "lucky" for a reason, right? So it can't exactly became a race............-LL573 (talk) 02:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I challenge you and Umario to the 13,000 edit badge. Let's see who gets there first! DD54321 03:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok guys, though it's lucky, you can get it by making lots of edits at the CORRECT time. And for that, you'll have to make lots of edits earlier too, so that you get to the correct time! Let's go for it!--Umario (talk) 03:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) HEY DUDE! I ALSO REALISED THAT THERE ARE MORE THAN 500 PAGES ON THIS WIKI! CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!--Umario (talk) 03:24, March 9, 2013 (UTC) SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I think we may have to clear out the marked for deletion before it counts as 500. -LL573 (talk) 11:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say I want a super or ultra form. I just said that if someone wants me to have them, I need a YouTuber to make it for me--Umario (talk) 05:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) hello -channelcameron (talk) monday 11th march 2013 (UTC) So, are you an admin now?--Umario (talk) 10:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I got 13,000 edit, just in case you wanted to know. I guess I won. Thank the lord for my category. DD54321 16:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) And I'm right behind you on the leaderboard now. It's such a big acheivment for me :) DD54321 16:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) . . . .; .